


Puppy

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny is such a puppy for Rafael. They get closer than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

“So I’ve got the perp in the box,” said Carisi and looked pleased.  
“Do you now,” sighed Barba into his morning coffee. He’d slipped into the café for a tiny break, and there was Carisi.  
“Yeah. I’ll get a confession so fast his head will spin.”  
“Good, good. Think he’s actually guilty?”  
“Sure. He’s the victim’s ex and he was always very possessive of her said a friend. It’s a zinch. Amanda’s being all bad cop with him now.”  
“She’s good at that,” said Barba.  
“Yeah. I’ll get on it. You can charge him before lunch,” said Carisi brightly and left.  
Good, God. He was always so desperate for attention that one. Olivia said he’d all but licked Bayard Ellis’ shoes last week.  
He had a thing about pleasing lawyers. Good to know, mused Rafael.

*  
Sonny got his confession and brought it to Rafael so he could charge the perp.  
There was some physical evidence and a credible testimony by the victim and her friends supporting her story.  
Barba smiled at Sonny who brightly beamed back.  
Good boy, thought Rafael. He’d make a good cop soon.  
He wasn’t Olivia or Nick, but he got the job done.

*  
They wound up in a bar, Sonny was a little drunk but he could walk well.  
And talk, boy did he talk.  
“You totally crushed him,” said Sonny. “It was so amazing, you’re like the Obi Wan of lawyers. “  
“Star Wars references, Carisi?” he said.  
“Yeah. Who doesn’t love Star Wars? There’s a new movie soon. I’m taking my sister.”  
“Does she like it?”  
“Yeah. She loves Leia and the wookie.”  
“You can’t dislike it then? Is that like not liking kittens on Facebook? God, my cousin posts a thousand funny cat videos every day.”  
“Are you on Facebook?”  
“Occasionally. Mostly to keep in touch with my family.”  
“Oh yeah. Me too. Can I friend you?”  
“Maybe. “  
“Liv really likes you. “  
“Not like, like. Respects as a co-worker,” said Rafael softly.  
“I respect you. I admire you,” said Sonny.  
“Heard you and Ellis got on like a house on fire.”  
“Yeah, he’s amazing. He’s so dignified and poised, and that voice is like smooth velvet. But you’ll always be my number one.”  
“I’m honored.”  
“Call me Sonny. It’s time. “  
“Okay,” said Rafael and drank his gin.  
Later he shared a cab home with a very drunk Sonny and somehow kissed him.  
Just to shut him up, but Sonny kissed right back.  
He wasn’t supposed to like it, nor did Rafael expect to do so.  
But they both enjoyed it.  
Somehow they wound up on Rafael’s couch, the one under the reproduction of Van Goghs “Sunflowers”.  
Sonny very gratefully sucked the other man’s cock, and used his tongue with great skill.  
Rafael expressed his approval verbally and by returning the favor.  
Sonny while sober didn’t regret a thing, he merely asked if they could do it again.  
They could and did.


End file.
